United States
Protestant (before 1792) Secular (since 1792)|culture = American (British)|tech_group = Western|government = Constitutional Republic (before 1939) Presidential Republic (since 1939)|image = United States.png|development = 495 (American War of Independence) 710 (Revolutionary France) 1976 (The Victorian Era) 1862 (American Civil War) 3211 (Franco-Prussian War) 5020 (The First World War) 5749 (The Second World War) 5569 (Cold War) 7260 (Fall of the USSR) 8713 (Present Day)|rank = Kingdom|capital = Maryland/Washington (953)|tag = USA}}The''' ' '''United States of America (USA)', commonly referred to as the United States (U.S.), America '''and sometimes '''the States, is a playable nation in North America. The United States is playable from July 4th, 1776, to the present day. The USA has one historical rival: The Soviet Union. America has also has one historical friend: Canada. Present Day During the Present Day start date, The United States starts with a guarantee on three countries: South Korea, Israel, and Taiwan. The United States also begins allied with Great Britain. The Republic of United States (Start Screen) The modern era has seen the U.S. grow to be the greatest military and economic force in the world. Consumerism thrives and popular culture permeates every facet of life. However, the rise of terrorism following the 9/11 attacks and tensions in the Middle East has spawned a new world order rife with conflict, sectionalism, nationalism, and global catastrophes such as Climate Change and World Hunger. The U.S. must work with its allies to balance world power and maintain peace across the globe in the face of various crises. See also: Great Britain, France, Spain, Mexico, Canada, Confederate States, Texas, Louisiana, California, Hawaii, Philippines, Soviet Union, Iraq, North Korea Strategy The United States is considered an interesting choice during these time periods: American War for Independence Spend all your money on army recruitment and reinforcement. Make sure to hire mercenaries for sieges to conserve manpower. The war is usually pretty easy to win if you keep your troops close together and swat the British armies away before they unite. The Victorian Era In the Victorian Era, the USA starts in a prime position to dominate the new world. Most old world nations will have little to no interest in you whatsoever, with the exception of Great Britain and Russia. Securing the Borders The initial expansion should be westward to complete the Manifest Destiny you want to do this as fast as possible because Great Britain (or Canada), Russia, and Mexico will compete with you. Declare war on natives and constantly be on the offensive. Because of late-game administrate efficiency, coring won't be that much of a problem yet. North America After the initial land grab, you then set your sights on your more civilized neighbors. Mexico and Great Britain (Canada) should not be allied unless you don't set rivals to both of them. First, attack Mexico and take as much land as possible. Second, attack Canada and take as much land as possible. Repeat steps one and two until all North American land is yours. Everlasting Conquest At this point, you can blob out by taking parts of South America, Russia, Europe, and Africa at the same time. Because of the distance from eachother, coalitions should be easy to prevent. American Civil War First off It should be stated that it is impossible to "win" the American Civil War...the Confederate States will always gain their independence BUT that doesn't mean you can reduce them down to size. In short, you cannot annex the CSA in one war as having 100% warscore with them will allow you to take all but Florida and parts of Georgia but this Independent CSA will be very weak so it will be easy pickings during the next war with them officially ending the existence of the Confederate States. Now for the actual fighting The United States will automatically be at war with the Confederate States but both nations will not be able to access their navies at this time, but one strategy for the armies is...fill in The Great War (WW1) WWII Cold War Two Strategies, Contain Communism or Expansionist. Containment: For those that wish to go the historical route, Containment is your best bet, sit out the Cold War and continue to pile up your forces. Should the Soviet Union or China try to invade a country that isn't in the Communist bloc, demand that they make peace and if they refuse, join the side of the one under attack. Prevent the spread those Communist dogs and try to cause Anti-Communist uprisings in those Communist nations to be a bother to the Soviets. Present Day Starting Out: The United States in the modern day is one of the easiest countries to achieve world domination with. The oceans create a serious barrier for any major power in the "old world", as the AI does not handle amphibious invasions well. Also, aggressive expansion does not transfer overseas very well. During the modern day, Imperialism is the best casus belli possible and should be used in every invasion, unless you will have difficulty taking their capital. Starting out, the USA will have guarantees are three countries: Israel, Taiwan, and South Korea. If the player wishes to revoke the guarantees for an additional 3 diplo slots, then it can easily be done on day one. However, if you keep your guarantees, they will stop China and North Korea from annexing South Korea and Taiwan, as well as making sure that the Arabs states don't gang up on Israel. One of the first things that should be done is removing your religious ideas group. These ideas are irrelevant during this time period with secularism and imperialism. This gives you some extra Admin points and frees up an additional idea group. Recruit all level three advisors since your economy can easily support it. Put your point focus on Admin, you will be leaving it there for the rest of the game. Set your rivals ( Canada, Russia, and Mexico are good ones). Raise an army for an invasion of Canada, artillery is very powerful in this time period and should make up almost half of your armies. Use your spare money to start raising a fleet. Start saving your Admin point, you'll be coring most of Canada very soon. The Great Invasion of Canada A good starting strategy for the US is to immediately invade Canada. You can easily fight the much weaker Canadian military. Canada is too much of a threat to the USA with it's very large national boarder. It would be a pain to have to fight a war on two fronts if Canada is one of those two fronts. Your goal is to "full annex" Canada. This is possible in one war. You will have to endure a long peace to core the large amount of land that you have taken. After annexing Canada the US is nearly invincible. Also any South American coalition would not be able to seriously harm the USA with D.C. as their wargoal. Moving South Make sure you invade Mexico before any South American countries. If you have five cores in a colonial region without a direct path to D.C. a colonial region will form and cost you land. Mexico has an idea that increases coring costs, it's up to you whether or not to forcefully vassalize them or not to avoid the increased cost, but they are too big for this to be done in one war. The Caribbean nations are free game. They have high base tax and some may be peacefully vassalized if you attack their rivals. Early Access to Europe One way to gain access to Europe is to use Denmark (if they haven't been kicked out of Europe) as they control Greenland. Timing is needed if you wish to avoid the bothers of the EU so try to catch them when they leave the EU (which the AI seems to like going back and forth for). After they are locked in the war make sure you annex them entirely and you will now have a foothold in Europe to use to expand into either Germany or invade the Scandinavian nations (or if desperate go for the Baltics if they're not in the EU). This method tends to be tedious and should be avoided unless the opportunity arises. The Panama Canal? Constructing the Canal makes waging war and moving troops around Central America invaluable, but the construction is long and arduous. The gold cost to start is gigantic and many events pop up costing you 100 monarch points during the construction. Constructing the canal is very much six in one basket half a dozen in the other. It is ultimately up to the player whether or not to construct it, by this time you should have a high enough naval limit to have each of you fleets bigger than the any other nation. Spreading Democracy: A great way to spend manpower while you are waiting for more admin power, or cores to finish, is to fight proxy wars in Africa and the pacific to expand your colonies' territory. Remember colonies will be formed when you get five cores in a colonial region. The Middle East The easiest way into Europe is to use your colonies in Africa as a staging ground for an invasion of Egypt and the middle east. Once the land is taken you can build the Suez Canal so you can easily transport troops and navies between Europe and Asia. Veni Vidi Vici By this point you should have all of the Americas under your control along with colonies in the Pacific, Australia, and Africa. You should have the Suez built and easy access into Europe. Your fleet should be larger than the entire world combined and it should stay that way, as long as you keep it close by each other and have an admiral. Your armies should be flowing from your country and the only thing standing in your way now is moving troops to the many battlefields across the world and lack of admin points to core new territory. Your victory is unstoppable and you shall bring peace and utopia to the world, with the small price of millions dead. Form United States Form United States (as a colonial nation) Requirements: * Administrative Tech at least 10 * Is former colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * United States does not exist * Capital is a core in the Eastern America colonial region, and is a core. Upon Enactment: * Country changes to United States * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier. * If an HRE member and not an elector, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * Gets the event New Traditions & Ambitions. Form United States (as Confederate States) Requirements: * Is the Confederate States * United States does not exist * Owns core provinces: Maryland (953), James River (952), New York (965), and Massachusetts (968) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to United States * Gain 100 Prestige * James River (Richmond) gains 1 Base Tax American Ideas and Traditions Traditions: * +1 Merchant * +20% Religious Unity Freedom of Religion: * Negative Religious Tolerance No Longer Gives Any Penalties Bill of Rights: * -2 National Unrest Empire of Liberty: * +1 Colonist Lessons of Valley Forge: * +10% Morale of Armies Workshop of the World: * 15% Goods Produced Modifier Shining City on a Hill: * +1 Yearly Prestige Indian Removal: * Permanent Casus Belli Against Pagans. Ambitions: * +0.5 Yearly Republican Tradition Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:American countries Category:British countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Former colonial nations Category:Formable nations Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Presidential Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:NATO Category:Present Day